Komota Arnold
Introduction Komota was the first mate and deck hand of both the Sargasso Pirates and the Shell Pirates, but has now retired from his life of piracy. Appearance Komota is visibly old, but despite this is still very strong and agile. He is usually seen wearing a simple white blouse-like shirt, worn brown pants, and simple shoes. He is somewhat tan with brown eyes and a braided beard. He also has grey scraggly hair that goes down just past his shoulders. When Komota was a member of the Sargasso Pirates, his brown beard was fuller and his long hair was somewhat tidier. His wardrobe was a nice button-up white shirt, brown pants, and a pair of work shoes. After the timeskip, Komota has traded out his ancient outfit for a pair of cargo shorts and a button-up short-sleeve shirt with a floral design that he wears opened. Personality Komota has a very calm attitude, even in the most dire of situations. Komota also has a strange habit of speaking in completely unaltered english, never at all using "shortcuts" such as you're and we're. However, Komota's current habit of speaking and attitude do not reflect his past with the Sargasso Pirates. When Komota was a part of the Sargasso Pirates almost 50 years ago he was very laid back and active, almost like how Tomás is now without the anger issues. Fighting and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Fighting Komota usually fights with his Yari Mop, which can double as either a deadly bladed weapon or a non-lethal but very painful blunted weapon. If Komota is ever unarmed, he can also stand his own with basic punching and kicking techniques. Komota is also able to use all three forms of Haki, usually by imbuing all three into his Yari Mop (deflecting bullets, shattering walls, sending out knock-out shockwaves, etc). Strength Despite his age, Komota is very strong. His hits with his Yari Mop and with his own hands and feet he can be very powerful. He doesn't look the part, but he can bench twice his weight and use his Yari Mop to crack concrete. Perception Komota has very heightened senses compared to people his age. He is especially good at pinpointing things with his senses, such as where a gunshot came from or what direction a smell is coming from. Komota can even use a form of echolocation on the Blue Skipper by thumping his mop on the deck and hearing the sound echo through the hull of the ship. Endurance Komota is very durable, but still human. He can take a lot of hits, but usually prefers to dodge them with Observation Haki. Charisma Komota can be considered calming, due to his demeanor. However, people who are usually upbeat or angry most of the time can become extremely annoyed at Komota for being so calm. Inteligence Komota is naturally intelligent, but doesn't show it as much. Due to his calm and sometimes unimposing demeanor his intellect is not displayed. He is however a very good strategist. Agility Komota is almost unhittable due to his mastery of Observation Haki. He can also run quickly and usually knock out an unprepared opponent before they can even draw their weapon. His speed is only matched when his opponent use Haki themselves. Luck Komota's luck is average. Nothing especially lucky or unlucky happens to him, so it's just normal. Devil Fruit Komota does not have a devil fruit. Relationships Crew Komota deeply respects his crew, reserving the most respect to his captain. He would quickly defend any of them in a heartbeat. Family Komota's family is most likely deceased, due to his old age. It is unknown if Komota has ever had a spouse or some form of intimate relationship, but it's possible since he's been on the seas for so long. Allies/ Friends Komota sees his friends as his equals, but usually put them before himself. This is especially true with Tomás, despite the fact that he scolds Tomás like a child. Enemies Komota's enemies are few and far between, but if he has any he usually acts as calm as he always is around them. When in combat however he does not show his adversaries any mercy. History Komota began his career working part time at a bar to support himself. From there he had met Sean Sargasso and joined the man as the first member of the Sargasso Pirates. Years afterwards Komota followed his best friend Sean to the New World where he became a Yonkou. Soon after that a war broke out between the Sargasso Pirates and the Mask Pirates, another Yonkou crew, and Komota was separated from all of his friends except for his girlfriend Valencia. However, soon after that Valencia died while the two of them fled from marines. This event traumatized Komota, changing his personality and putting himself into a wandering state. Decades and decades of rumored sightings later, Komota Arnold met Tomas H. Ells in the deck of the Gattler Pirates ship and became his first mate afterwards. From there Komota began his second pirate adventure with his new captan. A few years after that, Tomas "died" and Komota decided to keep his promise of "I'm retiring when my next captain dies". He now lives on Dugong Island with Sean Sargasso and some other former pirates, and doesn't plan on going back to sea despite Tomas' death being false. Major Battles Tomás and Komota VS. Gattle Komota VS Goburi (2x) Komota VS Adrian Quotes Komota hasn't said anything really quoteable.... yet. Trivia None so far. Related Articles Shell Pirates Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells Category:Shell Pirates